Too Late
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Its Kuki's wedding Day! But Wally isn't the groom. Will Wally finall tell Kuki the truth or sit back and watch as she marries Ace.
1. Chapter 1

Too late…

I'm too late, I thought to myself bashing my head against a wall. Hoagie was passing my room and stopped when he saw what I was doing.

` "Wally are you almost ready" He asked.

"I'm not going" I muttered in my Australian accent.

"Look I don't like Ace that much too but I don't want you doing anything to mess up Kuki's wedding" Hoagie had really slimmed down since he was 13. Now where all 18 and still in the Kids next door. But I couldn't think about that right now, all I could think about was Kuki. I'm a cruddy idiot. All those times I wanted to cruddy tell her when I was 10 and now….I'm too late.

"You've always been there for her now get dressed." Hoagie left the room. I wasn't ready to face the day. Today, it wrote down as the worst day ever. Can't she I want her by the way I push her away? I guess not because in just two cruddy hours she's marrying that kid.

I got on my orange sweater and jeans. For some reason I didn't want to where a cruddy suite to my best friend's wedding. I pushed some hair out of my eyes.

[Thirty minutes before the wedding at the church in the back room]

"Girl, you look perfect" Abby said wearing her bridesmaid dress. It was green (Kuki's favorite color) Instead of her hair being braided she put it in a low pony tail. Just for today she decided not to wear the red hat.

"Are you sure?" Kuki asked. Her wedding dress was a simple dress with a green ribbon tied around her waist. Her hair was down like it usually was. She looked fantastic. I watched her from the door way. Abby spotted me and left the room as she walked past me she whispered into my ear

"She's happy. Don't mess that up."

Thanks sorry my chapters are short!

Wally: Mess what up?  
>Abby: you lead her to believe that one day you'd tell her you love her and I'm just saying don get her to throw away this wedding with someone who can admit his feelings just to have you not full through.<p>

Wally: WHAT THE CRUD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I DON'T LOVE KUKI!

Abby: *rolls eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

**Too Late…**

"Hey Wally" She said combing her hair with the hair brush I had given her for her birthday.

Kuki's POV

_What the Snapple is he doing here? Is he trying to make me more nervous? I didn't think he'd actually come_. I faked a smile. _Though I love Ace to death; would this have turned out differently if Wally loved me as much as had I cared about him? He made it very clear when we were little. He wasn't that into me as I thought he was._

Abby's POV

"Why would anyone want to get married at such a young age?" I asked in the back of the church waiting for the wedding to start. Hoagie stood beside me; sadly he is my "date". When I say date I mean he drove me in exchange for me hanging out with him.

"Some girls think getting married has a nice ring to it" Hoagie remarked cracking up so loud several people looked back ad glared at us. I covered my face with my hand. Abby should've just hitchhiked.

"Do you think Wally will interfere with the wedding" I whispered changing the subject.

"I don't know. He seemed pretty mad this morning"

"Yeah but he didn't tell her for 16 years. Today ain't different. I don't want her heart broken again". Wally hadn't dated anyone in attempt to get over her. He sat in his room feeling sorry for himself while Kuki was out with Ace.

Kuki's POV

"I didn't think you'd come"

" I was invited….wasn't I" Wally asked.

"Of course Wally" I blushed but the room was a little dark so doubt he could see.

So I'm thinking all of these chapets will be short. Sorry please review

Wally: This is a loud of crud!

Abby: Wally you still blushing

Wally: *turned away* whateva! Kuki you didn't want me to come?

Kuki: *in the back kissing Ace*

Wally:…*leaves*


	3. Chapter 3

**Too late….**

Wally's POV

_I have to tell her I can't just wait until she's married to this guy I'm not too late yet I guess than again I'm at the church where she is wearing a wedding dress and two hundred people are outside waiting for her to get married to Ace who I had and want to beat the crud out of…_

My thoughts where interrupted by someone saying

"I love you Kuki_". What the crud? My eyes searched the room for Ace but remembered He doesn't have an Australian accent in fact the only one person I know who does is….My Dad?_

"…You do Wally?" she asks me quietly. _Shoot it must've been me. I only stared at her waiting for her to say something. I wanted to leave but my legs where suddenly paralyzed._

"Why would you tell me that today, of all the days you chose my wedding day" Tears formed in her eyes. _What the crud was I gonna do?_

Abby's POV

I spotted Nigel and he stood up from the pew and walked over to us. He was holding a video camera.

"What's with the camera Nigel?" Hoagie asked him

"Number 3 doesn't want Bradley to miss a thing so I have to record everything starting when I entered this church" he rolled his eyes. Finally the music started and he pointed the camera towards the front of the church. As planned Kuki did go down the aisle….i guess. Wally was running down the asile. Faster than I've ever seen the boy run. He really wanted to leave. I would've guess that he'd not interfered if it wasn't for the fact he was carrying the bride bridal style (it is a wedding) and running past everyone I the church. Those two had smiled on there face bigger than the time they ate the entire ice cream base.


	4. Chapter 4

**Too late….**

"What in the name of decent ice cream do you think you're doing fool" I asked as the two of them ran past. Kuki and Wally looked happier than they had been in a long time.

"WALLY STOLE THE BRIDE!" Hoagie smirked at them as they left the church; Kuki was still in her fancy white wedding dress.

"Can't Wally take direction?" I asked Hoagie and Nigel.

"..Some people just can't get married" he said plainly "What do you call a fruit that can't get married? A cantaloupe!" I thought for a moment. I would've hit Hoagie with my hat….if I brought it. Hoagie had an evil grin on his face

"I call dibs on telling Ace" he said still pretty upset about the pilot thing. He snatched the camera out of Nigel's hands and went to find Ace who was still in the bathroom.

Thanks to everyone who read this!

Ace: Hey where's Kuki.

Hoagie: I think she a bit under the weather (hears rain pour)

Abby: Fool *hits Him with hat*

Hoagie: I thought you didn't bring that! OW!

Ace: Yo Where's KUKI!

Nigel: She left Ace….

Hoagie: *Shows Ace video*

Kuki's dad whose name escapes me: Where's Kuki going with that…boy?

Hoagie: There probably making out in the parking lot.

Abby: *elbows Hoagie in the stomach*

Kuki's dad: *steam coming out of his ears* THIS IS GUY IS PERFECT THOUGH!

Hoagie: Dude you're like the only person who thought this wedding would go on without interruption from Wallabee Beetles.


End file.
